


Cranky

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, every flavour mood beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-18
Updated: 2004-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

They didn't know for sure until the letter didn't come. "Our Argus is a late bloomer, that's all," his mother said with a thin lipped smile, but away from knowing eyes she made no secret of the shame. "You must work harder. No child of mine will live as a Muggle."

His position at Hogwarts is supposed to be an honour, but inside everything is anger, twisting knives, a stone pressing down on his chest. The students make a mockery of him as they squander their gift through sloth and hormones. 

Magic is a privilege. They too will work harder.


End file.
